


What...?

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [14]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, character: brad wagner (oc), tf's are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> What is going on in here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What...?

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AUs  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ensemble  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from ithilgwath: _I would like to request Cracka-verse. The 'Con contingent comes across an aspect of either human or Autobot behavior that has the lot of them, en masse, doing the[so-baffled-I-have-to-tilt-my-head-to-the-side-by-90-degrees-to-try-and-make-sense-of-it thing](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeadTiltinglyKinky). And someone else walking in and seeing all the head-tilts and trying to figure out what just broke their brains. Right now I'm just tickled pink at the mental image of all of them tilting their heads to the side like it was choreographed. (Yes, I know, I'm strange.)_ \- This was fun, and my own mental images are making me giggle.

It wasn’t often that _just_ the Decepticons were alone in the Playroom. Not by any real design, it just didn’t seem to happen. The Autobots still outnumbered them, and someone was always awake and wandering.

Oddly enough, this day did see a good number of Decepticons alone in the Playroom, all the Autobots and Humans off doing other things. The Seekers were playing Monopoly with Ravage, Rumble, and Barricade. The interrogator having given in to the pleading from Frenzy, who wasn’t even playing the game.

“Guys! Guys, com’ere!” Frenzy shouted, then dissolved into giggles. “Ya gotta check this out!”

Rumble was up and moving right away. Ravage sighed, but rose as well. Skywarp practically bounded over to the computer, while Thundercracker and Starscream shared a look.

“What…?” Skywarp said, voice trailing off. That seemed to decide his bondmates, and they went to look too.

Barricade was the last, and leaned forward to see the monitor.

“Is that some sort of electrode?” Starscream asked.

“Looks like,” Barricade said. “He isn’t going to-“ His words cut off with a collective cringe.

“That _can’t_ feel good,” Rumble said.

A moan came from the screen, and their heads all tipped to the side.

Brad walked into the Playroom. He’d finished his book, and was after another. Sarah had really done a great job on the little home library here. He glanced to his left and stopped mid-step. Seven of the Cybertronians were huddled around the computer, heads all cocked to the side, and staring in silence at something on the screen. Brad’s eyebrow hitched up, his own head tilting to the side as he stared at the odd sight, and wondered what the heck they were doing.


End file.
